The personal and commercial computing landscape is constantly evolving. In today's systems, users inside and outside of the office are using computing systems that include multiple monitors intended to work together to serve as a single, larger display. Many operating systems utilize techniques for manually aligning the monitors with one another for seamless and fluid display of images and movement of cursors between the monitors. For example, a user may drag thumbnails of representations of the monitors in a graphical user interface relative to each other until the thumbnails represent the actual physical relationship of the monitors to one another. Such techniques are generally cumbersome and require a significant amount of trial and error by the user.